


Missing pieces

by ksrandomme



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: Just a bit of smut for Malec lovers.





	Missing pieces

Alec came in with a pensive look on his face. Magnus moved to the side so that he could enter, shucking his jacket as he went, and answered Alec’s question remotely as he tried to figure out what the rush was about.

“Is Jace here?” Alec had asked. He glanced around as if he expected his Parabeti to show up out of thin air. Magnus frowned.

“No, he left hours ago. Are you okay--” Magnus never got to finish his thought as he was pounced on by Alec, who’s lips captured his in a soul searing kiss. Large hands wrapped around his neck and cradled his head as He floundered to pull back a bit and slow down the pace of whatever this was. 

Pulling away he asked, “Hey, what’s this all about? I mean, I’m not complaining, but…”

Alec gazed at him with trepidation in his eyes as he explained, “I just thought, you know, I thought we could… take the next step.”

Magnus struggled to control his breath. Oh, so that’s what this was. Suddenly all the things that could go wrong with this course of action came barreling over him. “The sex step.” 

Alec settled back on his heels, “Yeah.” He looked as if his life depended on Magnus holding him up at this moment. Magnus knew this was important, so he took a deep breath to calm his nerves and gave his Angel the most warm of smiles as he spoke his name reverently.

“Alexander,” Magnus rubbed a hand down Alec’s arm, trying to convey how serious this was for him, “I may be experienced but,” another deep breath, “It’s rare that I’ve ever felt this way about someone and,” another breath, “I worry that once we…”

Alec’s face was doing that thing where he doesn’t understand the hesitations and he’s beginning to think he’s done something wrong. Magnus can’t bare to watch his face anymore and gently pulls away to turn and look at something else as he finishes.

“That if we rush into this,” he paused to find the right words, turning back to Alec to finish with, “that I may lose you.” He hoped he had given a good enough explanation as he wound down. He must have, because Alec’s self-consciousness turned to bewilderment as he stepped forward again.

“Why would you think that?” he asked seriously. Magnus wanted to sigh, not certain how to explain his concerns properly. Alec tried to look him in the eyes as he waited. Finally Magnus replied.

“Look, you’re not the only one who feels vulnerable.” He trailed off and stared back at Alec, willing him to understand. Alec smiled as he moved in yet again.  
“Magnus,” he began as he walked the Warlock back towards the hall that led to his bedroom. He grasped the front of Magnus’ shirt as he continued, “You have nothing to worry about.” He continued to steer Magnus backwards as he finished, “I want this.”

The kiss they shared now sparked flames up and down Magnus’ spine that had nothing to do with his magic and all to do with Alec’s own brand of mystery. Magnus was soon lost to the feeling of callused hands slipping back up to cradle his head and fingers through his hair as they traded kisses and bumped first into Magnus’ bedroom door, then found some way to slide the door open without letting each other go, stopping to breath and chuckle as they entered the sumptuous room. 

Alec closed the door behind them as Magnus grasped his neck, trying to keep them both connected at the forehead, holding on to each other as Alec dropped his left boot off and unbuckled his belt. Magnus grasped the hem of Alec’s shirt, swiftly pulling it up over Alec’s head and Alec helped him to remove it and throw it away before hopping on one foot to remove the other boot.

They were both laughing breathlessly as Magnus shed his top shirt quickly and they continued to kiss as he backed to the bed. But before Magnus could tumble backwards onto his silken sheets, he grabbed Alec’s face and they ended up switched with Alec falling back on the bed and Magnus tumbling after him. God it felt good to laugh again!

Magnus thought about the silly dance they had just been through and snarked, “Well that was graceful!” To which Alec replied, “Shadowhunter,” and kissed him again. The kiss became even more heated, mouths opening and tongues meeting as breathing became more difficult. Alec’s hands were everywhere, sliding down Magnus’ chiseled abs and slipping up the hem of his shirt, pulling it half way up his back to reveal the soft skin there. Magnus drew in a breath through his nose, prepared to dive in and ravish his Angel when he felt a twinge between his eyes and knew something was about to be wrong.

He pulled away quickly, turning himself away from Alec and sitting on the side of the bed, his hand to his eyes to cover the slip he had made. The bed dipped as Alec sat up and Magnus braced for the questions he knew were coming.

“What? Did I do something wrong?” Alec asked. It made Magnus want to laugh, so predictable was his Angel. He waved a hand back at Alec as he replied.

“No such thing,” He took a few deep breaths, willing his heart to slow and his breathing to relax. He had been afraid of this, had even tried to warn Alec about it beforehand. 

“Do you not want to?” asked the Shadowhunter. Magnus sighed as he tried to get his thoughts together.

“No, I mean yes, of course I do.” Oh did he ever want to, but if he looked at Alec now, he knew the younger man might not take it so well.

Alec leaned over to rest a hand on Magnus’ shoulder. “Magnus, what is it?”

Magnus shook his head slightly. Might as well get this over with. These next few moments would make or break them. “It’s just, sometimes, I lose control,” Magnus turned back towards Alec, his heart in his throat and his golden cat’s eyes exposed, the glamour Magnus normally kept in place for the mundanes and the Nephilim having been lost in the moments of lust and desire.

Alec gazed deeply into those glowing eyes, the Warlock’s mark of power, his birthright. After a moment, he smiled at Magnus and drew closer. “Magnus, they're beautiful…” he raised a hand to cup Magnus’ cheek and finished with, “You’re beautiful.”

Magnus couldn’t help but smile as his heart continued to beat and his body relaxed of it’s own volition. It was okay, everything was going to be okay. Alec didn’t hate him, didn’t think he was ugly or scary for having the eyes he did. His Angel thought them beautiful. He twisted back to Alec and leaned in, taking the smile from the younger man’s lips as he kissed him, pressing him back into the sheets and resuming their previous activities.

Alec succeeded in removing Magnus’ shirt, rubbing his hands softly up and down his back and causing Magnus to shiver at his light caress. He returned the favor to Alec and raised the stakes higher by running his hands lower, drawing one of Alec’s legs up by the knee and settling in, slotting their hips together to brush steel against steel through jeans and underwear. Alec broke away from the kiss to hiss in surprise while Magnus grinned devilishly. They ground against each other for a moment, savoring the feel of warmth between them. 

After a moment, Magnus leaned in to whisper into the shell of his Angel’s ear, “Tell me what you want.” Alec’s breath hitched and he swallowed, apparently trying to find the words to explain his desires. Magnus took the space left behind to continue, “Do you want to be in me?”

Alec groaned at Magnus’ words and the Warlock grinned again. “I think that can be arranged,” he replied as he reached down to unbutton and unzip Alec’s jeans. Alec’s hands came up to help and Magnus chuckled as their fingers became entangled. “Why don’t I take care of this, for you?”

Alec nodded slowly as Magnus continued to unzip and gently slip Alec’s jeans off his slim hips and down his sturdy thighs, catching them with his toes to push them all the way off while his hands returned to caressing virgin Nephilim skin. Alec’s sighs were intoxicating and Magnus drank in each one like it was the finest wine. Magnus felt the flutterings of Alec’s heart in the pulse point of his neck when his lips kissed Alec’s throat, travelling down his body to graze first one nipple, then over to the other.

Alec looked like he was about to come undone as Magnus kissed here, licked there, nipped in other places all down the younger man’s body. “Magnus!” He cried out when Magnus made it down to his still clothed cock, the thin material of his boxer briefs outlining every vein and bump. 

Magnus grinned as he traced the line of Alec’s cock with his lips, reaching the base and slowly sliding back up to press a slow kiss to the tip, catching a taste of pre-cum as he does so. Alec sits up suddenly, grabbing Magnus’s face in his hands and kissing him in order to share that bitter-salty taste with him. Magnus moaned into Alec’s mouth as he crawled back up his body to straddle his hips and gaze deeply into his hazel eyes. Alec’s hands landed on Magnus’ thighs and began to stroke lightly before reaching the waistband and helping the Warlock off with his own remaining articles of clothing.

Now they were both bare, staring at each other a moment and just taking it all in. 

“You are so beautiful!” they said in unison. This set them both off into laughter for a few minutes before Magnus leaned in to take Alec’s mouth with his own again. Things began to heat up as the kiss they shared grew deeper and Magnus stuck out a hand to bring a tube of his favorite lube to the bed. When he broke off the kiss, Magnus sat up on his knees, still straddling Alec, in order to finger himself open.

Alec watched, dumbfounded, as Magnus prepared himself. Then he reached out and grabbed Magnus’ wrist to stop him. “I should be doing that,” he said incredulously. 

Magnus smiled down at him as he finished and pulled his fingers away to clean them on the duvet and then take hold of Alec’s cock, rolling a condom on before pressing the tip against him. “It’s okay, darling. Next time.” He smiled as he slowly took in Alec’s cock, taking his time and breathing as deeply as he could. Slowing when he felt resistance and sitting back up to go again until he finally bottomed out. Reaching his destination he sighed as he came to rest, Alec’s hands around his waist as if holding him steady. After a moment, Magnus opened eyes that he hadn’t realized were closed, gazed down at Alec… and began to move. Alec’s eyes widened as Magnus lifted and sank, slowly easing into a rhythm that included the occasional swivel and rotation of his hips until he found that perfect spot inside that made it all feel so good.

“Oh!” he sighed when he hit it, and then he began to move faster, lifting and slamming himself back on Alec’s cock enough to cause sparkles to leap from his eyes. Magnus' eyes opened fully as he took in the strained expression of pleasure on Alec's face. "What do I do?" Alec moaned out while he obviously fought his instincts to move. Magnus smiled and was about to say something when he came down particularly perfectly on his prostate which caused an uncontrollable jittering for a moment.

“Mmmmm,” mumbled the Warlock, his eyes blazing. “Do what you feel is natural, darling.”

That appeared to be all the direction Alec needed to grasp Magnus’ hips, plant his feet on the bed and snap his hips up into Magnus, causing sparks to skate up his spine like lightning and taking him completely by surprise. “Yes!”

Alec grinned up at him as he slammed down harder into the Shadowhunter’s lap, taking him harder and deeper. They went on like this for another three or four strokes before Magnus was caught completely off guard with pleasure and suddenly started coming over his chest and Alec’s stomach. He felt his internal muscles shudder and clench around his Angel’s length as Alec continued to lift him up and allowed him to fall back. Alec must have felt the clenching of Magnus’ muscles as he suddenly stiffened, his eyes widening in amazement at the tightness that he was currently feeling. 

When Magnus felt the gush of warmth that told him Alec was coming, he leaned down and captured his Angel’s mouth in a deep, tangling kiss. They kissed like this as they both came down, spiralling together like coasting on waves. They finally separated their mouths and their bodies, Alec flopping back on the bed and Magnus moving to the side before flopping next to him. Alec reached down to swipe at the mess Magnus left on his stomach and grimaced. Magnus chuckled before waving a hand and conjuring up a damp face cloth which he used to clean the spunk off Alec’s stomach and cock, being gentle not to over stimulate the younger man.

Alec smiled amusingly as Magnus tended to his needs and tucked them both into bed with the sheets and duvet pulled up to their chests. He reached out and offered his shoulder as a pillow, which Magnus took him up on, and the two of them settled carefully together. They rested like this for a few minutes before Magnus spoke, “Well, what did you think of your first time?”

Alec glanced over and smiled, “That was amazing.”

Magnus smiled as well. He couldn’t believe how unbelievably lucky he had become since meeting Alec Lightwood. His heart felt incredibly light and airy with the love he was feeling for his Angel. Alec nuzzled Magnus’ temple, placing a soft kiss there before saying, “Next time, we do this the other way. I want to know what it feels like to be loved like that.”

Magnus grinned at the promise of a next time. He drifted off in the shelter of Alec’s strong, capable arms. He didn’t know when Alec fell asleep as well, but it didn’t matter. They had finally taken the next step in their relationship.

And it was grand!

~fin~


End file.
